Finn the Human
Finn The Human Finn is a heroic 13 or 14 year old who resides in Ooo and is one of the many characters that is trying to save the multiuniverse from annihlation Appearance He has very spaghetti like limbs and wears a white hat with his ears sticking out on top that hides his blonde hair. He also wears a light-blue T-shirt, shorts, has a green backpack,white socks, a pair of black shoes and is missing some of his terrh. Whenever he is treading in cold places he wears a yellow sweater,. His eyes lack detail and are just black beady eyes. Personality Though at times he is violent and aggressive like many heroes, He is a brave, righteous and has a sense of responsibility that surpasses his friends but not as much as Lizbeth . He finds himself incapable of doing anything evil or greedy and struggles with himself when he does. Finn is shown to be a fearless thrill-seeker and enjoys putting himself in near death siutations due to his love of being of challenged. For some reason he fears the ocean unknown to most and this annoys his friends when he shows this fear. While he makes himself out as rough and tough, Finn is very capable of loving another and is quite a caring boy, His dream to be a great hero has made the kid a slight sheriff around his as he helps and protects anyone in his strange universe. Apperances The V Team Island Adventure: He made his debut here where he, Jake, Princess Bubblegum Marcline and Ice King were helping clearing out the Daleks on Starfire''s home planet when they encountered Bender, Skipper,Django, Starfire, Jorgen and Marlene as they were fighting Brother Blood after that they joined up. He helped the heroes against many threats up until the fight with Shadow Realm.He decided to stay and tend to the other's wounds alongside Princess Bubblegum and he was distaguht when he lost Jake'' The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned again and helped his friends against Darkwarrior, Joker, Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba and his friend's father who threatened the multiuniverse Finn is invited by King Julian to go on a vacation with him, Finn accepts and heads with him and the others. Here he will reuinte with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess and he must choose who he wants to be with Friends: Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Axel, Agent 9, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Ice King, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Dr.Doofenshcimtz, Oscar the Grouch, Dib, Bubbles, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Milo, Scorpion, Subzero, Noob, Smoke, Hans the Puffin, Peep, Flame Princess, The Disney Angels, Emperor X, Gosalyn Enemies: The Lich, Marceline's Dad, Freak Deer, Fright King, Me-Mow, Uka Uka, The Joker, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, Darkwarrior Duck Trivia His favorite color is baby blue His favorite food is Meat Loaf He cried rarely but only in devasting situations FInn is very tolerant of pain Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Woobies Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure